


Ever Again

by memadlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: they just can't leave without each other...





	Ever Again

Harry brings Ron's hand slowly level with his face.

Harry Keeping his tumultuously green eyes locked onto Ron's face, he presses Ron's hand palm down against his wet cheek. Ron's breathing slow.

Ron caresses the stubbly marble cheek like a long forgotten memory, wiping away the salty grief. The heat emanating from Harry's hand sends pulses of dangerous hope through Ron's own.eye's speaking to each other rather then word's. The moments going slowly.

Ron tried to memories this moment because, He can not forget this, this will soon be gone he knew it. He presses his fingers gently against Harry's chapped pink lips.he creased the blood away. He strokes the small, newly formed wrinkles on his lover's forehead Scar.

"Ron." Ron feels the baritones voice rumble through Harry, and he savours the intensity

."I'm not leaving you" The ice cold man shuts his eyes suddenly, sucking in a deep, shaky breath, tremors running through his thin frame. "-ever again."He will spend every day thanking God for this last miracle.

" i missed you-"he tried to say ,Harry cut him off from speaking with a little hasshhh sound and Ron kisses Harry fiercely, clumsily.Harry smiles back tentatively into the kiss knowing he have to answer Ron's each question eventually but now he can have ron .and he can forged the world.

Because for now he was finally back home.


End file.
